wyrmrest_accordfandomcom-20200215-history
Lacryma
Lacryma Devanti has been many things to many different people. But in almost all of her roles she is an inveterate foe of those who would use their affluence to manipulate or harm the downtrodden. 'Personality:' Lacryma is by nature a cautious and wary person, reluctant to trust people, and even more reluctant to make her thoughts known. The prime reason for this is due to the culture of corruption that often pervades Silvermoon. Having endured countless betrayals, deceptions, and attempts to slander or smear her house, she guards her family's secrets closely and keeps very few true friends. Personal History: Born in Tirisfal close to a century before the opening of the Dark Portal, Lacryma started her life as a follower of the Holy Light. During the Second War Lacryma's family was slaughtered by the Twilight's Hammer and Black Tooth Grin Clan, which took the Elven Runestone of Caer Darrow on Gul'dan's Orders. It is generally assumed that Lacryma was captured and tortured by the Twilight's Hammer for several years before she finally escaped. What she did in the years between the Second War and the Shattering is anyone's guess, but several reports over the years have place her in Stormwind. She is considered a heretic by the Cathedral of Light, and accused of stealing several forbidden tomes and texts which detailed the teachings of Bishop Natalie Seline. Although in public eye Lacryma is considered a model Priestess and healer who preaches of the Light of the Sun and of the Blood Elves primacy, there are some who quietly mutter of a far darker history. Rumors swirl around her and spin tales that she has a far darker leaning than the priestess and healer that the public knows and remembers as the "Voice of Solune". Solune is a personification of the Sunwell and an idealized concept of what a model Sin'dorei ought to represent. The name was chosen to both counter the Night Elves claim of having a God, and their alleged divinity. It's stated goal is to uplift the Sin'dorei people through the tenets of Pride, Power, and Perfection. Yet some claim that Lacryma is not the Sin'dorei that she represents herself to be, and is in reality a servant of the Old God C'thun. This too may be steeped in fact since there is a rather large file on her in the Sun Spire called "The Lightbreaker Incident". The Lightbreaker Incident: (OOC Info) During the Hour of Twilight when Archbishop Benedictus was discovered to be the Twilight Prophet and killed, more of Lacryma's history was revealed. Besides several correspondences to members of the Twilight Council, a ledger was found on the deceased Priest which was believed to have the names of several members of the Cult on it. According to the documents, Lacryma was a member of the Twilight's Hammer herself, who operated under the moniker "Lightbreaker". The document also seemed to indicate that she might of been a slave and not completely in her right mind, as it listed a control word and made mention of an artifact called a "Scarab". Lacryma claims that she was a victim and unwilling participant in the goals of the Twilight's Hammer. After the Magistry was unable to conclusively prove her guilt at trial, Silvermoon gave her an opportunity to prove her loyalty in exchange for her assistance in drawing out and destroying the remaining members of the Cult. To that end, Lacryma worked for several years extensively with the Horde and the Thalassian Government in stamping out all known traces of the Twilight's Hammer, operating both as a mole and as an information broker. Due to her ruthless interrogations, Lacryma soon gained the nickname "The Inquisitor". Although it was intended to be an insult, Lacryma took it in stride; adopting the name to honor her deceased mentor, Khaelanna D'Khael. As the second Inquisitor, Lacryma then honored her teacher by hunting down and destroying the traitorous Prophet Skarszalis Thrax, and purging Ahn'Qiraj of his influence. Lacryma claims she is motivated by a desire to atone for her past misdeeds, there are some doubt her seeming altruism; and with good cause. Rumors persist that she continues to worship the Old God C'thun in private. Considering her past, and the power of the Old Gods, it is not outside the realm of possibility. After all, she most certainly "did" profit from these deaths. Her Cult Scarab (a device used by Apophan to control the Cult) was removed and this in turn freed her from the threat of a sudden and explosively instantaneous death. Moreover with the blame for all of her misdeeds being passed on to Cultists that "mentally dominated" her, Lacryma had a perfect chance to eliminate those that were a threat to C'thun's primacy and her own agenda. Lacryma could very well of taken what she was taught by her mentor and engineered the events surrounding Apophus and Skarszalis destruction to grant her both personal and political gain. If that is true, then it would lead one to believe that her rekindled interest in Solune is tied to her service to the Old God of Chaos, C'thun. Devoted Priestess of the Sun, or deranged Cultist? In the end, only you can decide. Category:Blood Elf